Vicky
Vicky is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. Flipdeck Info Vicky is the co-owner of Cloudberry Beauty Salon in Tastyville. Most of her time is spent performing a wide variety of beauty treatments on her clients. Vicky receives rave reviews for her perfect pedicures and fantastic facials. However, her true passion is makeup and beauty tips; an area of the salon that is still, for some reason, struggling to build a large client base. Orders Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Lettuce * Tomato * Cheese * Medium Patty * Cheese * Mayo * Lettuce * Top Bun Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Lettuce * Tomato * Cheese * Medium Patty * Cheese * Mayo * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Soft * Beef * Sour Cream * Pinto Beans * Onions * Lettuce Papa's Freezeria * Medium Rainbow Sherbet Sundae with Pineapple * Smooth Blend * Whipped Cream * Blueberry Topping * Tropical Charms * Cherry * 2 Bananas Papa's Pancakeria * Blueberry Pancake * 4 Strawberries * Blueberry Pancake * 4 Bananas * Blueberry Pancake * Blueberry Syrup * Drink: ** Large Tea with Sugar Papa's Wingeria * 4 Parmesan Wings * 2 Calypso Boneless Wings (left) * 4 Red Peppers (left) * 4 Cheese Cubes (right) * Mango Chili Dip * Ranch Dip * Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Cheddarwurst in a Pumpernickel Bun * Onions * Salsa * Wild Onion Sauce * Ketchup * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Purple Burple ** Medium Cotton Puffs Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Blueberry Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Pink Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Lollipop Bits ** Bunny Ear Candy (Cloudberry on other holidays) ** Cherry ** Bunny Ear Candy (Cloudberry on other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Teal Frosting ** Cotton Candy Drizzle (Vanila Drizzle on other holidays) ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Rock Candy ** Candy Egg (Cloudberry on other holidays) ** Cherry ** Candy Egg (Cloudberry on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cotton Puffs *Blue Moon *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Tropical Charms *Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Radiatori *Heartbeet Arrabbiata (Beefy Bolognese in other holidays) *Grated Mozerella *5 Cherry Tomatoes (Tomatoes in other holidays) *4 Chicken *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Pineapple *Cotton Candy Syrup *Smooth Blend *Strawberry Fluff *White Chocolate Syrup *Cloudberry, Cotton Candy Creameo, Cloudberry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Neopolitan Drizzle *Regular French Cruller with Boston Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Red Cinnamon Drizzle **Mini Mallows *Regular Heart Donut with Bubblegum Cream **Valentine Powder **Cupidberry Derps Papa's Next Chefs 2011: In the Pepperoni Division, she won to Edna, but lost to Maggie. After that she was considered ineligible for being an obese customer. Things she is unlocked with In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Radiatori. Trivia *She is the fourth-to-last customer to be unlocked in both Wingeria and Hot Doggeria. *Her flipdeck shows that she made Sue look like her. **It may also mean that she likes people who look like her. *Just like her daughter, in Papa's Hot Doggeria, she orders Purple Burple. *She is usually unlocked in high ranks. Gallery File:Vicky_2.png File:18.jpg|Vicky's thumb pic File:G.jpg File:Angryvicky.jpg|Vicky is not pleased. File:Vicky_(Taco_Mia).png|When she's a star customer. File:Vicky-failure.jpg|She's not gonna be happy with this... File:Mindyandvicky.PNG|Vicky with her Daughter. 406842 493502364027198 904594032 n.png|Vicky Accepting Skyler's Hair Appointment Perfect vicky.png|Perfect score on Vicky Badvicky.png|Vicky is not pleased Vicky in Papa's Pastaria.png Well done.jpg|"88 Points"This is very good! Says Vicky Perfect with Vicky.png|Perfect with Gold Medal Customer Vicky!!!! Perfect Pasta for Vicky.png Vicki.PNG|Vicky's Order in Papa's Dounteria|link=Papa's Donuteria Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:V Characters